Only One Valentine For Me
by Raederle
Summary: On this very special day, Yolei and Daisuke race to win the love of the fair and anorexic Ichijoji Ken...


_I own nothing, these boys are borrowed, and I have to get them back to Toei before they fine me. So read up while they're still in my possession. _

***Note: Girls give chocolates to boys on Valentines Day, not the other way around. The boys can reciprocate on White Day, to girls that gave them chocolate the month before. 

This was actually written on V Day, but I lost it for awhile. Plus… lots of injokes here. Don't get lost. 

The Only Valentine For Me

Chocolate Truffles. Assorted chocolates. Chocolate hearts. Chocolate roses. Chocolate bunnies. 

"Bunnies?" Yolei muttered. "It's not Easter yet, dammit. You don't have to make it any harder for me." 

But the question was… would Ken eat them? Oh sure he'd be nice and smile. He'd say thank you, of course. But would he eat them? And if he ate one in front of her, would he just go spit it up a few minute later? Ken was the skinniest person she knew, for how athletic he was. He never seemed to eat. Even on the rare occasion that Ken did partake of food, it wasn't much. And he always shared it with Wormon. 

"I wonder…" Yolei's eyes drifted to the side as she heard the same words echoed not more than five feet away. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the boy musing over the hearts. What was HE looking for chocolate for? He had a month to go, anything he bought now would go stale… 

Unless of course, Daisuke knew that Ken wouldn't eat it anyway… 

"Nice selection." Yolei said uninterestedly, looking over the assorted chocolates again. Daisuke noticed her for the first time and nodded enthusiastically. "Too bad you couldn't pick something for Hikari now, since White Day is so far away." 

Daisuke looked confused. Why would he… 

"Hai hai hai!" He chimed, reaching behind his head in embarrassment. "It would be kind of a waste, huh? Well, I guess I'll just buy some of these chocolate roses for me. Flowers are nice huh, real romantic, I mean sweet! I mean… yummy. Chocolate… ro… ses." 

Yolei glared at him. "You aren't fooling me." 

"Ne?" Daisuke could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks and wondered if he was about to be destroyed. 

"It's _such_ a nice day. I think I'll ask Ken to spend a romantic evening with me. Valentine's Day is so special. It could _make_ our relationship." She said slyly, choosing a heart-shaped box at random. It wouldn't matter. Ken didn't eat. Her eyes met his, two pairs of chocolates staring each other down. Psyching the other out. 

Daisuke bolted for the checkout. 

Yolei twitched, her mind raced. "Pervert!" 

Her scream rang out through the small mart and girls around Daisuke squealed in excitement and fear. Yolei smugly darted to a register to pay for the gift. _Ken's mine!_

Hopping from one foot to the other, she looked behind her nervously to see if Daisuke were still tied up, and sure enough, the store guard was questioning him and he was blushing and jerking all over the place. She handed the heart to the cashier and grinned as he rang it up. 

"370 yen." The cashier said. Yolei reached into her underwear to get her wallet. 

And her underwear was gone. 

"Daisuke…." She growled. The cashier looked at her wearily and she waved her hands for him to wait while she took off her shoes and shook out the desired money. "He's good with underwear, but not socks." 

She'd said it proudly, but the cashier didn't seem to think it was so clever. He thrust the box at her with her change. "Please go." 

She nodded happily to the cashier, who she now noted was rather cute and did he hear that comment about her underwear? How embarrassing! She'd have to go explain later- 

"Nyaaaahhh!!" Daisuke pulled a face at her loudly as he ran out the door with his purchase of chocolate roses purchase with _her_ money. 

"I'll get yooou!" Yolei howled, running after him. They took to the streets in a mad race to find Ken first. Daisuke slipped down a side street, then immediately ran back into the main streets when he realized that it was a dead end. Yolei tripped him as he caught up with her. "Like I'm gonna let you get near him, you goggle freak." 

Down the streets they went, jumping over stray animals, between couples walking hand in hand… right into Yamato and Sora- 

"Hey!" Yamato shouted, grabbing Daisuke by the collar. "A little respect for true love." 

"True love." Yolei muttered, noting Sora's soccer outfit. "Right. What's up guys?" 

"Nothing." Sora replied. The two younger Digidestine looked rather anxious, and seeing their purchases smiled knowingly. "Just pepping ourselves up for a nice long walk on the beach…" 

_Where Sora can check out other girls' asses._ Yolei thought. She started. Daisuke had already left! 

"Sooorrrryyy!!" She called, darting off after him. 

Sora sighed and looked at Yamato. "Hooters?" 

"You bet." He grinned. 

And the race continued. 

"Waaah!!" Jyou cried out, as the two buzzed past him. Iori caught him as he fell over, his glasses in disarray. 

"Are you alright?" He said flatly. Jyou laughed noncommittally and fixed his glasses back on his face. 

"Just a few dozen scrapes and bruises." 

"Come back to my place. Mom's not home." 

And the race continued. 

Daisuke skidded to a stop and squealed: "Yoosh!" 

"No no no no! You can't get to him!" Yolei screamed as she ran through the park after Daisuke. "Ken's mine! Toei said so!" 

Daisuke laughed like a braying donkey as he plunged towards his goal. Suddenly he skidded to a stop once Ken was in full view. Yolei stopped next to him and eyed him suspiciously. "What?" 

Daisuke's jaw dropped to his feet, and he pointed in the direction of the swing set. 

Smiling contentedly, sitting in a swing, was Ichijoji Ken. He giggled, his heart obviously full of love. He opened his mouth as the person next to him fed him a chocolate. 

"Dude!" Taichi laughed, seeing Daisuke and Yolei standing there wide eyed. "Happy Valentine's Day!" 

Ken swallowed and gave Taichi a chocolately kiss on the cheek. "Isn't my Taibunny wonderful?" 

Daisuke fell on the ground and started munching on a chocolate rose. 

"This sucks." He said. Yolei nodded incredulously. He must really love Taichi if he was eating those chocolates. 

"Bunny?" 

"You think Takeru has gotten to Hikari yet?" 

Yolei's eyes bulged. 

"Ken and Hikari DO have the same haircut…" 

And the race continued. 


End file.
